


Trapped

by Sips_Screams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Heavy Angst, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sips_Screams/pseuds/Sips_Screams
Summary: Max goes for a walk in the middle of the night when something catches his ankle, leaving him trapped and bleeding like an animal during hunting season. He needs help, and fast.





	Trapped

He couldn't sleep. 

Of course he couldn't sleep. 

He could never sleep. 

Max quietly slipped from the tight enclosure of his tent, careful not to wake the disgustingly light sleeper his tentmate was. He took a deep breath and started walking. At this point he didn't care where he was going, he only knew he wanted to get away from the camp. 

Camp Campbell, the shit hole it was, made him feel trapped. 

He'd come back though, he wasn't trying to escape tonight. As bad as the cheap excuse of a summer has been; he had friends now. It was as disgustingly cheesy as it sounded, but if he was being honest, he would rather cause shit with them then deal with his sorry excuse for his parents. 

And so Max walked farther and farther, letting his thoughts wander as far as he did. Though he'd never admit it, the forest always calmed his screaming thoughts. The leaves crunching beneath his feet, the rustle of trees, the lack of an annoying counselor, it was almost peaceful. Maybe that's why he always wandered out here at ungodly hours of the night. It gave him that escape he so desperately lacked-

His thoughts were interrupted when a sudden jolt of pain shot through his leg, causing him to stumble forward, face first into the ground below him. The once quiet forest echoed with an “AUGH FUCK-” as the boy fell with a crack, a sudden adrenaline kicking into his veins as the pain only increased. 

He felt something sharp digging into his calf, scraping at his bones with every small movement. The original shock of getting caught in something began to subside as panic and misery set in. Max wasn’t even aware of what happened, all he knew was the scorching pain rippling through his entire leg. 

“Shit, fuck, holy FUCK-!” The boy practically screamed, trying his best to not sound pathetic but holy hell it HURT. He dug his nails into the dirt as his vision blurred with a mix of tears and agony. When did he start crying? 

He clenched his teeth as he desperately tried getting up and away from what ever had it’s grip around his leg, but the second he even tensed a muscle a burst of sickening pain made stars appear in his sight. “FUCKING-” Max cried out, as his senses made him aware of every rip and tear in his skin. 

He could feel his own blood starting to pool around, the distinct smell of iron filled his nose as the sticky red liquid seeped into his once blue hoodie. He laid still for as long as he could, trying to ease the seemingly endless pain.

At least until his body began to violently shiver. Each tremble and shake sent bile into his throat and fuck he was going to die wasn’t he?

No.

No he was not going to die in this hell hole and let his life end as miserably as it started. Max had to assess the damage, he knew the way back if he could just limp his way closer maybe someone would hear his shouts. He had to flip over.

His jade eyes opened a slither as he gently moved his arms in a position to turn himself around. He could do this. He could do this. He could-

The boy screamed out as he roughly turned his body around, back to the ground. His unconscious cry almost blocked out the snap of brittle bone. Almost.

Not that he registered the noise, his attention seemed to focus on the rush of exhaustion that lulled him to the dark unconscious state. No, he didn’t have the luxury of sleep as the ringing in his ears turned to rasped breathing and the darkness in his vision turned to the sight of the very contraption that got him in this mess. 

A bear trap. A fucking bear trap.

His leg was caught in a bear trap that snapped shut the second he stepped in it’s center. The sudden rough movement only ripped open the clotted wound and let blood pump out once again. He was an idiot. Why did he think turning around would somehow make his situation better? Now all he was left with was the sight of his mangled leg with his ripped flesh exposed through his jeans.

He felt nauseous as the sight of the very illegal trap that dug into his lightly exposed bone. Tears mixed with his own sweat as Max cursed the world. Any hope for survival dissipated with the sight of chain that stuck out from the dirt. This black market shit was meant to keep a fully grown bear in place, an undernourished 10 year old stood no chance of pulling the thing from the ground.

“FUCKING HELP SOMEONE” He cried out in pure unfiltered agony, to no one in particular. He closed his eyes tightly and began to sob, the pain was becoming unbearable and he begged for unconsciousness. 

\-----------------------------------

A frantic knocking echoed through the counselors cabin, leading to half asleep profanities from Gwen and a drowsy David walking to help the camper in need. He opened the door to see a panicked Neil looked back at the forest frantically. 

“Oh hey kiddo, you have a nightmare or something?” “No idiot! I can actually differentiate unconscious thought with reality! I just woke up and Max was gone and I heard something in the woods, it could very well be a pack of wolves desperate for food and-” “Woah woah, it’s okay Neil I’m sure you just overheard the squirrels again-” 

“Besides-” Gwen’s tired voice mumbled out “-Max escapes like every other day. He’ll be back in ten minutes tops.” David nods with a slight pat on the boy’s shoulders “I’ll go get him now and, on the way, I’ll shoo off any animals nearby”

Neil piped up in small protests about how David could never handle large predators but David was already out the door with flashlight in hand. His co-counselor only yawned at the scientist-in-training.

“Why don’t you stay here until they get back, I’m sure you’ll calm down by then-”

\-----------------------------------

How long had it been? It felt like hours laying in the dirt wishing for some sort of relief, but in reality Max knew it had only been roughly thirty minutes. He’d started growing accoustumed to the sound of heavily sparatic breathing that escaped his lips. The pain began to subside by this point, well as long as he kept perfectly still. He just had to ignore the cooling liquid that clung to his skin and maybe he could last through this. 

Someone had to find him eventually. Right? Unless of course they didn’t want to find him. They were probably cheering at the mere disappearance of his presence, happy to finally get rid of the constant asshole. He knew deep down maybe that’s why he deserved to die like an animal. 

“Jesus fuck-” Max mumbled to himself, barely above a whisper. The last thing he needed was self pity to add to his physical throbbing pain. He had to think of anything that wouldn’t add to his agony, like the noise of the trees, wind blowing, or the distinct sound of feet stepping over crisp leaves.

Wait.

His jade eyes shot open as his senses seemed to intensify to the faint sound of something, someone, stepping not too far off. He could make it out of this after all, if he could just get the attention of what he hoped was an actual person. 

“H-Hey-!” He half shouted, shifting to try and see whatever was walking. That was all it took for his leg to let out an uproar of protests at the sudden small movement. “Over here idi- FUCK-”

The sudden return of the aganozing pain was enough to make the boy as still as a log, his breathing hitched and body trembling. At least his sudden shout was loud enough to reveal his whereabouts.

“Max?” The gentle voice of his counselor spoke up loudly, blatantly unaware of the suffering his favorite camper was going through just a few feet away. “Was, that you? You know you’re not allowed to-”

“I fucking know asshole!” Tears welled in his eyes as the boy tried so desperately to remain still. “Max are you okay, I’m not mad I just need you to come to the sound of my voice-”

Of course it had to be David to find him. Of course he had to deal with his annoying shit on top of everything else. Was it even worth getting him to help?

He didn’t have time to consider the option as a bright white light shone in his face, followed by a yelp and the rustling of David running to him. “Max?! Oh no no no-!” The man knelt near the boy, taking in the horror that laid before him. “About t-time asshole-” Max glared daggers into the man, almost as if he could blame the whole scenario on him.

David remained unresponsive as he stood staring at the scarlet scene right in front of him. He had to do something. What could he do?! He needed to call an ambulance. He quickly rushed to reach into his pockets only to one reminded of the device’s location next to his bed.

“I- I need to get-” He slowly stood up, fearful that any misstep would lead to more suffering for the kid. He slowly took a step back before freezing in his steps.

“Don’t fucking, d-don’t-” David quickly turned to look back, only to be met with the dark eyes of a scared kid. “I-, M-Max I need to go get my phone, you’re hurt and oh gosh I need-” “Don’t fucking leave m-me to die.” 

Max stared at him, unmoving and serious. Tears were falling with more intensity as he quietly pleaded. “Max, I.. Y-You’re going to be okay-” David went closer to him, his mind immediately switching to one of reassurance and comfort. 

The boy scoffed “Sh-shut up” It became obvious that he didn’t believe the hollow words David left for him. That was just what doctors say to make terminally ill patients feel better about their impending doom. 

“No Max, I… I’m serious-” The two maintained stern, unbreaking eye-contact “I’ll make sure you’ll be okay. I just need to call an ambulance. I-I’ll be back. I swear.” 

It didn’t take long for Max to growl and look away, struggling to maintain his nihilistic persona. “F-fine. Fine whatever. I-If I die I’ll fucking haunt you're sorry ass-” There was a slight nod from the man who began to step back. He took one last glance at the boy before running back to the cabin.

\-----------------------------------

Neil mumbled obscenities as he tried reducing the static on the riggity old TV. Gwen groaned loudly as she desperately tried going back to sleep “Come on kid, aren’t you tired? It’s like one in the morning.”

“Well primal fear and adrenaline are only just starting to calm down, it’ll take at least thirty minutes for me to be able to rest again.”

“Come on kid, you're killing me here.” 

The 11 year old opened his mouth to remark on how it was her job to keep them safe, but before he could even let out the snarky remark the cabin door burst open. And there David stood, trembling. 

“Call an ambulance.” 

Gwen stared at the man, confused and honestly still concerned as to whether this was a dream or not. “David, are you hurt? Why would we need a-” “Call it now Gwen!” David’s voice squeaked out, fear overcoming his words “It’s… It’s Max-”

A sudden fear washed over her as she grabbed her phone and dialed 911. Once she was on the line David began to step back and to the forest. He couldn’t leave the kid alone. He couldn’t.

“Wait-!” Gwen rushed over, phone still in hand. “What happened?! Do we need police? Is he alive? David you can’t just tell me he’s hurt and run off again-” 

David shook his head, whimpering as he took another step back. “A bear trap. Gwen he’s stuck in a bear trap and he didn’t want me to leave. I have to stay with him, I have to help him Gwen I-”

Her eyes widened as the gravity of the situation hit her full force. She silently allowed the man to rush back to the boy while her attention focused back onto the dispatcher at the other end of the call. 

Her co-counselor was already running off into the woods, leaves and bushes scratching against his clothes and skin. It didn’t take him long to stumble across Max again, almost tripping over the trap that caught the boy in the first place.

“N-Nice job ass-asshole.” Max growled, staring up at the man who quickly knelt down to his side. “Ok, Ok Gwen’s on the phone and- and the ambulance should be here in a few minutes-! It’ll only take a few minutes you’ll be ok.”

The kid held back a remark, trying to ease the pain even slightly. He didn’t believe David, not at all. So he just laid in silence, closing his eyes tightly. Maybe he could sleep, was that possible?

“Max?”

“WHAT?!” Max glared over, gritting his teeth. “It fucking- It fucking hurts David.” His voice unintentionally slipped into that of anger to one more of fear. 

The counselor shakily got closer to the boy “H-Hey, hey I’m here okay. I won’t leave you again.” He tried to help, he wanted to help. What could he do to ease this? 

“HOLY SHIT?!” They heard the squeaky voice of the kid scientist. David, already on edge, shot back with wide eyes. “N-Neil?! You were supposed to stay in the cabin-!” “You expected me to leave one of my best friends with you, especially when he looks like this?!”

“Th-Thanks for the compliment-” Max slurred. Now he definitely couldn’t show signs of weakness. He was stronger than a piece of metal. Besides, most of the pain and agony mellowed into numbness. 

Neil himself felt nauseous “B-bear traps shouldn’t… they shouldn’t-” He stumbled back and began to heave. “N-Neil please go back to the cabin… You know where we are, when the ambulance arrives, just- just lead them here okay?”

The boy nodded with a tremble, slowly stepping away. He glanced back often. Was he helping his friend? Was he doing enough? 

He scurried off to do as ordered. Leaving the two to wait for minutes until the red and blue lights shone through the camp. 

Everything felt like a blur after that.

It didn’t take long for the sirens to wake up many of the campers who began to peak out from their tents. The uniformed men rushed out from the ambulance, stretcher in tow. One lead a wired tool directly to the very sight Neil directed them to. 

In the meantime, Gwen was busy gathering the campers into the mess hall, avoiding the idea of one of them interfering with the paramedics themselves. Hell, she didn’t even want to see what Max looked like, that would be traumatizing for some of the kids. 

Neil had seen and upon asking what happened he only faintly responded. “Bear traps- they don't work like that.”

The answer was enough for Gwen to make absolutely sure that each camper was accounted for. She knew David well enough to know he would go with Max to the hospital, leaving her in charge of the kids. She could do this.

\-----------------------------------

The man himself knelt right next to the boy, helping the paramedics in anyway he could. It wasn’t until the jaws of life were brought out did Max start to panic.

“Woah woah wh-what the hell are you going to do with that?!”

“We need to get your leg out from the trap, it’ll only take a second and you’ll be on your way to the ER.”

“That’s going to fucking hurt you psycho!! Are you even sure the shock won’t downright kill me?!” 

“Max-” David spoke softly. He tried to get his attention away from the contraption. 

The paramedic only nodded slightly “Just hold on a little longer kid, you’re so brave you kno-”

“Cut the bullshit! Don’t f-fucking tou-”

“Max.” David spoke again, trying to be as comforting as possible. “You’ll be okay. J-Just keep your eyes on me okay? I-If you want you can hold my hand? O-Or my arm?”

A small hand reached out and gripped his arm tightly. “...d-don’t leave me… okay?” David kept staring at him. “Of course not Max-”

“Okay it’s going to hurt a bit…-” The device creaked as it inched closer to the trap.

“Max just keep looking at me.” 

“F-Fine-”

In an instant the trap snapped open, freeing his limb but allowing the clotting to break apart. His breathing became erratic as his hand gripped David’s arm, surely leaving a bruise, if not breaking skin. He let out a short scream, followed by countless obscenities as paramedics quickly wrapped his leg to prevent any further blood loss. 

He was quickly lifted up onto the stretcher, still slurring a repeated “fuckfuckfuck” as David let him continue to hold his arm. They were ushered into the ambulance finally able to start patching the boy up, David stood near by for the entirety. They’d be okay. 

**He’d be okay.**

** [Image for the fic!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B35pP6Fp_m5/?igshid=15jy64uxnc9cz) **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I've been wanting to write some descriptive gore for a while now and this plot fit perfectly with a drawing a did this month! If you're a whore for gore and edge follow me on instagram @magma.draws where I draw about 80% camp camp and 20% furries.


End file.
